


Which Came First? The Coughs Or The Sneezes?

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [25]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Patrick, Non-Sexual Ageplay, little!Pete, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Trick are two very sick littles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Came First? The Coughs Or The Sneezes?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my come back from literally being in writer's block hell since before Christmas, along with a bunch of personal issues which I'm actually still going through. I am very unable to write sickfics but I've exchanged some headcanons on the verse blog and I thought I should write them out cause they were adorable as heck. I also hope you like my clever title hehe. 
> 
> Note: I'm sure you'll see that Gabe and Travie are acting as caretakers in this fic, which isn't entirely verse canon. Now it is. Feel free to ask questions regarding the verse, I'll be happy to answer. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Patrick snuffles pitifully, leaning closer into Pete’s side, barely taking any mental note that the elder was also sniffling into the sleeve of his Halloween themed footies. “No yucky stuff, _Papiiiii_.”

Gabe felt _so bad_ for the two of them, being in their littlespace as well as sick with really bad colds, just loosely cuddling onto each other in Pete’s bed. He had to make them feel better, and that was his mission for the day.

“I can’t guarantee the medicine isn’t gonna be yucky, nino,” Gabe says as he goes over to one of the dresser drawers “But I’ll try to not make it too bad, okay?”

“I want some of that stuff that tasted like berries, Papi, please?” Pete questions, and Gabe remembers the syrupy medicine Travie somehow came across last time Pete himself had gotten sick a few months earlier.

“I’ll see if there’s still any left in the bathroom. Do you two want to take your temperature by pacifier or stick thermometer?” Gabe says, holding up the two temperature taking options he’d found in the drawer.

“Paci!” Pete replies, and this is probably the first time in a long time Gabe’s actually seen Pete this excited over getting to use a pacifier, he takes that for granted.

Patrick doesn’t say different to Pete’s decidedly joint decision, so Gabe grabs the other thermometer pacifier and goes back over to them so that temperatures can be taken.

*-*

Soon enough, it’s determined that both of the littles indeed have fevers, though not very highs ones. He’s very glad about that, Gabe thinks to himself as guides Pete and Patrick downstairs to the living room, where there would be more sunlight for them.

It doesn’t take long for them to plop themselves down on the floor in front of the TV, where most of their stuffies were from the previous evening’s playing, and Patrick all but coos excitedly around his now medicine giving pacifier as he locates Oskar the sheep so he can cuddle with him _and_ Ally-gator. Pete finds Major Tom to go along with Batty, and he seems content with himself as well. Gabe thinks that maybe this’ll be a slightly easy afternoon if they’re already tired out just by coming downstairs.

“I wanna watch Ninja Turtles, Papi.” Pete demands, though this demand is muffled around his own pacifier and congestion as he cranes his head back to catch eye with Gabe, who was just reaching for the remote.

“Let’s see if it’s on, okay?” Gabe responds as he flicks on the TV, grinning as he’s met with Nickelodeon playing _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , and it doesn’t look to be an episode he’s seen either so that meant that Pete probably hadn’t seen it.

“Thanks, Papi! Trick, look! It’s the ninja turtles!”

Gabe knew that as long as that was on, they’d be entertained by that and hopefully not too focused on being sick. He smiles fondly as he watches Patrick lean into Pete, delicately placing his head on his shoulder with small sniffles.

He didn’t entirely plan on falling asleep while watching over them.

*-*

Not quite a few hours later, Travie comes home from working in the studio and hanging out with some friends who had stopped by in the area, and was quite surprised to come in to a quiet house.

He knew that both Pete and Patrick were both in their headspaces, and expected to hear more noises on their part considering their naptime would’ve been over a few hours ago. “Wonder what’s up?” he murmured to himself as he slipped his shoes off in the front hallway before turning into the living room.

That’s where he saw what might have been one of the most adorable but also pitiful sights in the world. The TV was still on, playing some kids’ program Travie wasn’t familiar with, and both Pete and Patrick were cocooned in blankets and stuffies, looking rather miserable as they nursed their pacifiers.

It doesn’t take but a few moments before Pete catches sight of his Daddy in the room. “Daddy!” he all but whimpers, extending an arm out in his direction. “Wanna cuddle with you, _pleaseeee!_ Me an’ Tricky are icky!”

Travie makes his way over, not being able to resist Pete when he’s not well and with the puppy eyes he’s barely pulling off in his exhaustion. He can tell that Patrick’s fast asleep next to him, so he takes the other side of Pete once he gets on the floor, wrapping an arm around him. “I see your Papi’s slacking on the job.” He chuckles quietly, pressing a kiss on Pete’s forehead and feeling the warmth radiate off of him. “That’s okay, I’m here now.”

Pete slowly nods in agreement, making a happy sound as he snuggles into Travie. “You’re here.” he mumbles sleepily, then yawning.

*-*

That’s how Gabe finds them when he wakes up from his accidental nap, all curled up on the carpet, peacefully asleep. He sighs to himself as he stands up, he doesn’t want Travie getting sick too. “Hey Trav, wake up.” He says, gently nudging Travie with a socked foot, waking him up slowly. “You’re gonna get sick like our little boys.”

“You were asleep,” Travie mumbles as he wipes the sleep from his eyes and looks up “and they were lonely, especially Pete here.” he indicates to the elder of the two, who’s lightly snoring into the carpet.

Gabe shrugs nonchalantly, sighing as he leans down to lift Patrick up off the floor. “Let’s at least get them to a bed, their backs are gonna hurt if they keep sleeping down here, and Trick’s gonna be whining about that.”

Travie manages to get himself up off the floor moments later, and then he gets Pete in his arms, still wrapped up in blankets. He follows Gabe out of the living room and up the stairs, to their joint bedroom like he suspected the moment Gabe threw the idea out of getting them off the floor.

*-*

Unfortunately for them, Patrick wakes up just as they’re putting them down in the bed, and he’s not very happy. He’s sniffling and starting to cough weakly, and he looks downright _miserable_. It breaks both Gabe and Travie’s hearts to see their baby like this.

“Hey, hey, kiddo.” Travie hums softly, grabbing for a tissue off the nightstand and directing it under Patrick’s nose. “Blow on this, it’ll help you feel not so icky.”

After a few minutes of Patrick blowing into the tissue followed by some whining, he starts to not be a miserable, which is good.

“How’re you feeling, coeur doux?” Travie gathers Patrick into his lap once he’s finished, holding him close and kissing his temple.

“Yucky, ‘addy.” Patrick whimpers, placing his head on Travie’s chest, clutching Ally-gator in the arm not wrapped around the elder’s middle. “Wanna sleep.”

Travie can completely understand that, considering any other time Patrick hasn’t felt well he wanted to sleep as much as he could. “Go ahead and sleep, Tricky. Me and Papi are right here, so’s Pete. You’re okay.”

That reassurance was all Patrick needed. To know that he was loved and protected even while he was sick. He let out a final, nasally yawn from behind his pacifier before drifting off to sleep.

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Requests not being taken at the moment as I catch up from unwritten requests, thank you!
> 
> coeur doux - sweet heart


End file.
